


Seven Minutes

by elle_nic



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: D/s, Domme!Andy, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, NSFW, Smut, Spicy times, go me, incredible, it's been sitting in my uncomplete folder for weeks and i finally finished it wow, it's really good i promise, pls enjoy, sub!Miranda, there's smut tho like i said, who tags properly anymore?? not me hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: Luckily for literally everyone on earth, Andy was always prepared.Something goes wrong at 'Runway', but don't worry, Andy's on it.





	Seven Minutes

Andréa Sachs liked to think she knew Miranda Priestly, the icon, well enough. She had been her assistant for nearly two years now, so she liked to think she knew Miranda the woman, too (at least a little bit). They had a good working relationship which roughly translated to Miranda issuing sometimes impossible orders and Andréa fulfilling every single one of them. It was this ability of the brunette’s that had attracted Miranda to begin with. The woman seriously got off to competence and efficiency, which no one, not even Miranda at times, knew.

The first time it happened, a story Miranda would indulge her in months later, was when they were coming out of a James Holt run through. The run through had been a disaster with the dreaded pursed lips appearing and lingering for the entire time after. Andy, still Nigel’s little project at the time, had messengered Miranda’s outfit to the hotel room where she’d be getting ready for a fundraiser later in the afternoon. It was the moment that Miranda decided that Andy could be trusted with The Book and had given her a decidedly coquettish smile before turning on her heel and riding away in her chariot- er, Mercedes. Andy was oblivious to many of Miranda’s tells at that point and so Miranda had rested easy knowing that her blatant attraction to Andy in the moment went undetected.

The second time was decidedly more enticing for Miranda. After Andréa had royally screwed up such a simple task, she had had no choice but to issue the most absurd task she had ever thought to issue. Even if the deadline was not for the same day and scant hours from her telling Andréa what she needed, the task would have been nigh on impossible. It was for exactly that reason that Miranda allowed Andréa her moment of smug accomplishment as she set down a newly bound manuscript of the new Harry Potter novel. In a last-ditch attempt to throw Andréa off she had tried to criticise her work when the infuriating girl informed her that the twins had their own copies and were hurtling towards their grandmother’s place as they spoke. Miranda had had to stifle a moan with some sort of strangled hum and turn in her chair to avoid broadcasting her blush.

The third time it happened was the final straw for Miranda. It had been several months since the last occasion and still she could not get that smug, luscious smile out of her mind. She had been frustrated for months but after a very brief conversation shrouded in vagaries and extended metaphors, Miranda and Andy had come to a somewhat agreement to explore their obvious attraction to one another.

It was a Friday at the office, and Andy was dutifully working on the schedule that Miranda mostly adhered to. She was enjoying her task, knowing that it was likely the last time she would do it before the second assistant took the helm. It was just before lunch and the day had been as peaceful as the frenetic energy at _Runway_ ever got, which Andy found absolutely suspicious. Miranda was sat in her glass office looking at some proposals for a shoot up and coming, everyone breathing easy knowing the issue due that afternoon was completed. The second assistant whose name was Andie (Miranda thought Andy was joking when she relayed that gem) was due back from a samples run any moment. Andy was pleased with the younger blonde’s work and was sure she’d be leaving Miranda in semi-capable hands after she completed her notice and took off for work at _The_ _Times_.

A furious clacking from the direction of the elevator echoed harshly on Andy’s ears and around the corner to the offices careened a frantic Andie, a myriad of bags in her hands and an intense blush on her cheeks. Andy had never met anyone that panicked as much as Emily Charlton, but Andie gave the Brit a run for her money.

“Andy! I.T. just called me! Half the issue has been corrupted!”

For a second, Andy thought Andie was playing an awful joke and was tempted to chuckle at her antics. Then she noticed the pure panic in hazel eyes and her mind caught up with her. _Why on earth would Andie joke about that the day of print while Miranda is within earshot?_ She realised, with no small amount of dread, that she wouldn’t.

“ _What?_ ” Miranda hissed from her desk. Andy felt goose bumps rise immediately all along her arms. Miranda had never been overdue on an issue in her whole tenure as editor.

“Put the samples down, Andie. I’ll call I.T. and see what the deal is,” Andy said calmly. She had learnt that hysteria tended to agitate Miranda more than necessary and a calmer approach to problems was appreciated. Granted, this was the biggest problem Andy had ever encountered in her time as Miranda’s assistant, but she needed to keep her head.

“Jack? Speak to me,” Andy said to the head of IT. He explained that the online and built-in hard drive technology they used, from the same company, was crashing and had been corrupted as of three minutes ago, taking most of _Runway_ ’s and two other publications’ computer memory. He ended the call quickly, claiming they had to build a firewall for virus protection or all of Elias-Clarke could be vulnerable to a cyber-attack. Andy was left with a receiver in her hand, half an issue missing the day of a deadline, and a fuming Miranda Priestly only ten feet away.

“Fuck,” she whispered. Miranda’s impeccable hearing picked the curse up and Andy swore she felt herself grow wet with how hot Miranda was when she was furious. She was too busy at that moment to give Miranda The Eyes, but she made a mental note to herself to tell the woman in extraordinary detail how _affected_ she had been in that moment later. First, though, she had to fix the problem before her. Luckily for literally everyone on earth, Andy was always prepared.

Miranda was unaware, as was Andie, that Andy always kept a backup copy of the issue due to print in case anything like this happened. She went to her own hard drive, one she kept in her locked desk drawer, and plugged it in to her desktop. She was aware of Miranda still trying to calm herself enough to talk, so furious at the complication was she. She had dialled Nigel and was speaking so softly to him that the brunette knew Miranda had reached a new level of rage. Andie was watching Andy with undisguised hope and not a little fear at what the consequences would be if the first assistant didn’t pull through, the blonde, too, aware of Miranda’s soft cadence a few feet away.

Once she had confirmed the hard drive issue was still intact, Andy picked up her phone and dialled Jack again. He answered within moments, the rushed typing and alarming beeping coming from wherever he was.

“Andy, we’re doing our best to try to recover the _Runway_ issue but it’s not looking great-”

“No worries, Jack, I have a backup copy ready to print that I’m going to get Andie to deliver to you guys,” Andy said clearly and confidently. She saw two pale heads of hair snap to her from her periphery. A gentle, “that’s all” sounded from Miranda’s office where she had just ended her phone call.

“You’re my hero,” she heard Andie whisper to her. Andy chuckled quietly as she made sure to download the digital issue to her computer (she had received an email from I.T. telling her that her desktop was secure) before disconnecting the hard drive and holding it out to Andie. Andie grabbed it, reverence shining in her eyes, and scurried off to the elevators to head to the I.T. department. They would then scan the hard drive for any malicious ware and pass it on to the publishers before their deadline of two that afternoon. The whole debacle was over within seven minutes of Andie bolting into the relatively quiet sphere Andy and Miranda had been working in and Andie scurrying off again. Andy didn’t know it then, but in the years that followed, every assistant would hear the story about how Andy “Ahndrayah” Sachs had saved Miranda the humiliation of missing a deadline, all with a smile on her face. She would become the stuff- er, _subject_ of legend.

“Andréa, cancel the rest of my day. Coat, bag.”

The brunette moved to do her jobs, efficiently reorganising Miranda’s schedule and then moving to get Miranda’s things. She had already called Roy and texted Andie by the time Miranda was out of her office.

“With me,” Miranda said as she glided passed. In the elevator on the way down, Andy could feel Miranda’s residual rage filtering off the older woman in waves. She was wound tight, Andy could tell, but she had no idea what on earth they would be doing leaving the office at this time (she could think of what she _wanted_ to be doing, though). She was still wondering in the car but was painfully aware that when they were on the clock, Andy was Miranda’s assistant, not her romantic interest, so she didn’t ask questions. The car pulled up to the town house and Andy assumed they’d be working from here the rest of the day to presumably escape another disaster. It had happened before that Miranda simply grew tired of being in her office where any imbecile could waltz in (Miranda’s words).

When they entered the empty town house – the girls were with their father and had taken Patricia – Miranda did not even pause to take off her coat and hang it up. She stormed through her home up two flights of stairs where Andy knew Miranda’s private den was. Miranda ripped her long fur coat off and threw it rather impressively across one of the settees in the cosy room. Andy could have cut the tension with a knife.

“Sit,” Miranda growled. Andy didn’t think her lace panties could handle another command like _that,_ so she obeyed immediately. Miranda simply paced across the room and after a few laps, Andy watching her like prey watches a predator, Miranda stilled and turned to peruse Andy thoroughly. Several moments of silence ensued.

“Seven minutes,” Miranda said. Andy’s frown was endearing, but Miranda was too wired to appreciate the expression.

“Seven minutes?” Andy said, her tone questioning. She was usually quite good at knowing what Miranda was talking about out of the blue like this, but the heat in oceanic eyes was throwing her for a loop. Miranda moved towards where she was sat, kicking her heels off as she moved. She had on a tight skirt and a wrap-around blouse as was her usual style for the office. Before Andy could comprehend what was going on, she had a lapful of EIC who was tearing very aggressively at her expensive and borrowed clothing. Her was breathing was laboured and her eyes were spitting fire.

“Seven minutes, Andréa,” she repeated. Andy was catching on to the change in dynamic pretty rapidly. She was not Andy the Assistant anymore, rather Andréa the Love Interest. She was very glad for the change, because if she placed her hands on Miranda’s hips in a bruising hold as her subordinate, she’d have been crossing several lines. Miranda, for all her skill with fashion and clothing, was having a difficult time getting Andy’s blouse unbuttoned and removed. Andy, were she a different woman, might have helped Miranda remove her blouse and bra then allow the older woman to do as she pleased. But Andy was surer of herself in a romantic sense than most people, and she knew that if Miranda wanted to be in charge in most other aspects of their relationship, Andy would take control of this one.

The surprised noise that tore from Miranda’s throat when Andy grabbed her delicate wrists and pinned them to her sides was unexpected but delightful. Her breathing was still harsh, and her eyes were still the best sort of feral, but Andy wanted to control the situation, to make sure they were both on the same page.

“No touching until I say,” Andy asserted.

Miranda would never, even under the threat of death, admit to anyone that her mouth had dried, and the moisture went straight to other places in her body. She was so often in control of everything and while it was nice to be in charge at work, sometimes she just wanted to be told what to do in other areas of life. Of course, there needed to be balance for Miranda, as with everything. Her ex-husbands had picked up on her more submissive tendencies but had not understood that balance. Andréa did, though. She had been able to sense that Miranda would want control _there_ but not _here_ , be told what to do in a sexual context, but not outside of it. It was a relief that Andy had taken control the way she had, because Miranda was terrible at verbalising her feelings and would never have explicitly asked for anything like this.

“You were saying something to me, Miranda. I want to hear the rest of it,” Andy spoke lowly. She knew that her voice was having an effect on Miranda by the way the woman’s eyes grew heavier.

“Did it arouse you, Miranda? For me to solve a problem like that so quickly?”

“Y-Yes,” Miranda said croakily. She cleared her throat, but Andy didn’t think it would help her.

“Were you wet in the car on the way here? Are you wet now?”

“Andréa-”

“Answer the question, Miranda,” Andy said firmly. She knew that Miranda would need her to be sure and consistent if she was to gain the editor’s trust for taking this step.

“Yes,” Miranda breathed.

“And do you want me to do something about that? Fix your… _problem_ with the same efficiency I use at the office?”

It was the voice, Miranda thought hazily. The voice was like honey coated sin, and she was powerless to its effect on her. She wanted Andréa desperately, but she had resigned herself to being the one in control because of how obedient Andréa was at work. It seemed that she was not the only one that was adept at hiding her truer nature.

Andy could see that she was losing Miranda to lust, which she was perfectly fine with, but she had not gotten confirmation from Miranda that she was what she wanted.

“I won’t touch you unless you tell me you want this, Miranda,” Andy said coolly, trying to pull Miranda from her dazedness.

“Yes, I want this.”

Miranda had barely finished the last syllable before Andy’s mouth was on her neck, her hands no longer holding her wrists, but curled possessively around her waist and holding her nape. The tables had been turned on Miranda and for once it meant something good for her. So very good. Andy would have agreed if she were not so focussed on the soft skin of Miranda’s pulse point. She was delirious with the excitement of what was to come. She had so many plans, so many fantasies, but first, she wanted her woman on a bed and completely naked.  

“Bedroom, Miranda,” Andy grunted. Miranda had all but gone slack, washed away in relief and pleasure that she was being taken care of, being told what to do. Her mind had gone to mush with the release of tension and the knowledge that she didn’t need to be in control anymore. Through the glorious abyss of her being in trusted hands, she heard Andréa’s order and pulled herself back to the driver’s seat to fulfil her lover’s wishes. That meant wrapping her arms around the slender neck and shoulders before her and preparing to be carried in the direction she’d indicate. Andy didn’t miss a beat, even if she had expected Miranda to stand and walk to the bedroom.

Though Miranda was light, and Andy was not weak, it was still a little more difficult than either had predicted, but Andy made it work as she did everything else. Thank god they were already on Miranda’s bedroom’s floor, or Andy might have killed them before they could both orgasm. Which in Andy’s sex-clouded mind was the worst outcome that could befall either of them. When she stepped into the bedroom, she didn’t even take a moment to appreciate the no doubt tasteful décor and moved straight to the bed before gently placing Miranda on top of the covers.

She then began hastily undressing her prize, being sure not to mistreat the garments in any way. Andy knew Miranda wouldn’t have cared in the moment, but she had too much respect for the world Miranda ran, and would not disrespect it anymore than she already had when she first started working for her lover. Miranda couldn’t complain either, because Andréa was as efficient as ever, and before she could even comprehend she was in her bedroom already, she was naked, and the brunette was looking at her so softly it made her heart ache and her core clench.

“On your back.”

Miranda had obeyed before Andy finished issuing the order, eager to please and to be rewarded for her haste. She was disappointed when Andy took a step back, still watching her, and began unbuttoning her blouse in measured movements. It seemed Andy wanted to undress as slowly as humanly possible, and though she was more than ready to have her lover on top of her, Miranda could acknowledge that for once, she _was_ thrilled by the glacial pace. Plains of pale, smooth flesh were revealed to her slowly, titillatingly. Miranda was growing impatient, though, to see Andréa bared for her in all her unfathomable beauty. She groaned when the brunette was just in her undergarments, and simply toyed with a bra strap rather than take it off.

“Darling, please,” Miranda gasped. She could feel her thighs trembling, could feel her-… well, _that_ was trembling, too. And Andréa was pleased to move slowly, at her own pace and not with the urgency Miranda needed.

“What do you need, Miranda?”

The woman in question groaned. She knew Andréa knew what she wanted, but her lover was sure to wait until she verbalised her desires. Andy’s eye was caught by the clock on the nightstand which winked at her every second. 12:59PM.

“You,” Miranda gasped, hoping she’d get away with just that. Andy chuckled darkly and removed the bra and her panties before climbing onto the bed on all fours towards her prize.

“You’ll have to be more specific, Miranda.”

“On me, please.”

“Like this?”

Miranda watched as Andy lowered herself until just her nipples were touching Miranda’s chest. Miranda was going to lose it, she was going to grab Andréa and pull her close even when she was still not allowed to- “Oh!” But then Andy let the rest of her body lower until they were touching from breast to hip. It was luxurious to Miranda to have all that silky, warm skin touching her own, to have those eyes on her, and Andréa’s hot breath on her neck. She was so sensitive from all the foreplay and was nervous to think Andy was going to drag it out much more.

Thankfully, Andréa, didn’t delay too much. She moved her mouth to suck and nip and bite at Miranda’s neck, being sure not to leave a mark (mainly because they hadn’t discussed it, not for lack of want). She was thorough, moving from earlobe to shoulder and finding all the sensitive places in between that even Miranda was unaware of. She was sure to pay equal attention to both sides of the long expanse of neck too, not neglecting a single inch of soft skin.

Miranda was gasping when Andy moved her mouth lower. She swept passed the sharp collarbones, leaving whisper soft kisses to both, before focussing her impressive technique on responsive nipples. Miranda, too enveloped in the glorious sensation of her lover’s mouth on her, forgot that she was not supposed to be touching. Her hands moved of their own volition and sunk into auburn locks, anchoring them to her breast. Her eyes opened suddenly (she had not even realised they had closed) when Andy pulled back and looked at her steamily before grabbing her wrists and stretching like a lioness to pin them above Miranda’s white hair.

“Behave,” was the low warning. Miranda gulped and nodded apologetically, hoping with her all that Andy would go back to what she was doing.

She was endlessly relieved when the auburn hair returned to its previous position. Her mouth was firm but soft against the taut flesh, careful to pace herself to avoid oversensitivity. She didn’t want Miranda to be too sore later, and certainly didn’t want to cause the woman any pain. At least not yet.

When Andy had had her fill of the small nipples, then moved to the rest of the breasts, making sure her mouth touched everywhere. She continued with the open-mouthed kisses along ribs, down a toned, but soft midsection to a ticklish bellybutton (Andy squirrelled away the knowledge for later) until she got to Miranda’s pubic bone. A neat, pale patch of hair awaited her, damp from the humidity of Miranda’s arousal. She took a deep breath in, hummed at the musky scent that greeted her and began peppering light, superficial kisses along trim thighs. They were trembling, Andy noticed, and she realised that Miranda must have been much more affected than she had expected her to be.

“Andréa, no more teasing.” Miranda tried to sound firm, but she was far too breathless to pull it off.

“Tell me what you want.”

Miranda groaned again. She knew it was foolish to think Andréa would just give her what she wanted. She was, however, too far gone to be evasive any longer.

“Your mouth,” she said, before adding a quiet “please” for good measure. Surely Andréa would reward her for her manners?

When she felt that hot breath on her nether lips, she arched her back and gripped the bed sheets above her head in anticipation of the pleasure she was about to receive. What Andréa had decided to do _was_ pleasurable, but the teasing, feather light kisses to her outer-lips were not what she wanted. She nearly rolled her eyes at herself. Of course she’d want to be with the biggest tease in New York City, quite possibly the eastern seaboard. She tried to rock her hips to catch the plump mouth where she needed it, but Andréa was too good and reading her. She released a tortured whimper, hoping Andréa would see that she was passed teasing.

“Is this what you wanted?”

Well, Miranda thought, that smug smile was a little less attractive when she was being tortured with it.

“Andréa, if you don’t fu-”

She was surprised she didn’t come instantly with both the feeling of Andréa wrapping her lips and tongue around her clit and the visual of it. It was as though her spine had melted. Her head dropped back, and she was dumb but for the choked moans and sharp gasps that left her mouth. Andréa was doing… doing… she was doing _something_ magical with her mouth that she had never felt before. She could feel the fluttering of her walls embarrassingly quickly and tried to stave off the fast approaching orgasm. Andréa hummed again, and Miranda could sense the brunette repositioning herself slightly. She didn’t have the brain capacity to move her head and see what was happening, but it might have ruined the surprise. Probing fingertips appeared at her entrance and Miranda was suddenly aware how quickly she’d come if Andréa pushed inside her.

“Yes!” Miranda gasped when Andréa hesitated. She was not pleased for the delay, but it made Miranda’s heart burn with how often Andréa checked on her while they were making love.

She could feel Andréa’s cautiousness with penetrating her through her tentative movements. Andy was consumed with the slightly savoury flavour of Miranda, but she was very aware that her older lover was tight from her imminent orgasm. She didn’t want to stretch Miranda too quickly, but her lover seemed too eager to be worried about that. Andy decided, in for a pound, in for a penny, and pushed inside with two fingers with the same conviction which she was eating Miranda with.

Two more flicks of her busy tongue, slight suction with her lips and a firm curl of her fingers had been all it took. Miranda choked on a gasp then went silent, her body went stiff, her hips raised off the bed and her eyes screwed shut against the barrage of pleasure she was up against. Her orgasm felt like a fight between being flung into outer space and imploding in on herself. It seemed long minutes until she relaxed and was guided by Andréa to where the pillows were and then under the covers. She rolled onto Andréa and sighed when those skilled fingers began skating up and down her back.

“Seven minutes,” Andy whispered into her ear. She could hear the grin in the girl’s voice.

“Hmm?” she hummed, lifting her head with a herculean effort to look into warm, soft eyes staring back at her.

Andy jerked her head to the nightstand where a digital clock sat flashing the time. 1:06PM.

“Seven minutes to make you come,” Andy replied cheekily, swooping down to steal a kiss from Miranda. The editor hummed at the fading flavour of herself against Andréa’s lips.

“Don’t look so smug,” Miranda tried to admonish. Andy’s grin grew smugger.

“You love it when I’m smug,” Andy taunted, moving her hands down to cup a firm ass cheek and squeeze it raunchily. Miranda would be lying if she said her breath didn’t hitch.

“I suppose I do,” she mumbled, mouthing Andréa’s shoulder, slowly coming back to herself after her monster orgasm.

“And when I’m not smug?”

Miranda stopped her mouth from tasting skin she’d only fantasised about previously to look into questioning, vulnerable eyes. Miranda loved those eyes. She loved that mouth. She loved _Andréa_.

“You’re much more tolerable,” is not what she meant to say. She could see in those pretty, pretty eyes the way Andréa was distancing herself from the situation as a result of Miranda’s faux pas. She had never been very good at romance or friendship that didn’t have some ulterior motive or mutual benefit, but by god, did she want to be better? Yes. Better for her Andréa.

“But no less lovable, darling,” she whispered, hoping to convey the rest of her meaning with her eyes. Andy’s smile was small, and velvet smooth, a sort of private smile that Miranda felt belonged to her once she saw it on that lovely face.

“I love you, too.”

And she’d be damned if she didn’t give that same private smile back.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how I feel about this one tbh but I don't want it to stay on my laptop just, like, festering. I hope y'all enjoyed :)))
> 
> PS I'm on Tumblr now (it's wild over there, this is your only warning) at https://elle-nic-fic.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to msg me requests or just for a good ol' chat <3


End file.
